cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Darrell Murphy
Darrell Murphy is an American football Quarterback for the Los Angeles Rams. He played college football at Wisconsin. The Rams selected him with the 11th overall pick in the 2014 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Murphy was born in Rushford, Minnesota. He attended Rushford-Peterson High School. College Career Murphy attended Wisconsin for 4 years. He was never redshirted, and graduated with a degree in economics. Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft During the 2014 NFLHC combine, Murphy was able to run 40 meters in 4.93 seconds. Draft Murphy was drafted in the first round of the inaugural NFLHC draft. He was drafted with the 11th overall pick, traded from the New England Patriots to the St. Louis Rams. Murphy was signed to a 4 year, $40 million dollar deal. St. Louis Rams 2014 Season Murphy led the Rams to a divisional playoff game, where they fell to the Minnesota Vikings. Murphy was a Pro-Bowler this season, and won NFC Offensive Player of the Week for his showing in Week 5, where he threw for 4 touchdowns and a season high 354 yards. 2015 Season After a successful 2014 season, Murphy honed his skills over the summer. He returned and continued to play at a very high level as the Rams around him excelled. New tight end Jamal Hawkins and former Jets wide receiver David Gaines provided Murphy with threats to accompany Walt Peck. In week 8, Murphy won NFC Offensive Player of the Week with a stunning 3 touchdown, 367 yard performance as they cruised over the New Orleans Saints. Murphy was widely considered snubbed from the Pro Bowl this season, but took the Rams to Super Bowl II. Unfortunately, he was out dueled by rookie sensation and league MVP Brian Brown in a 41-30 shoot out. 2016 Season 2016 was perhaps the best season in Murphy's career. After a rough 2 weeks to begin the season where the Rams lost both games and Murphy did not throw any touchdowns, he torched the San Francisco 49ers with a 394 yard, 5 touchdown performance. In week 7, Murphy won NFC Offensive Player of the Week honors with a 268 yard, 3 touchdown game against the previously undefeated Dallas Cowboys. Against the 49ers again in Week 10, the Murphy-Peck connection shined as the Rams' leading man had another 3 touchdown performance, with two going to Walt Peck. Unfortunately, against the Atlanta Falcons in Week 11, Murphy had 98 yards and 0 touchdowns, with his best receiver being suffocated by David Wilburn. Heading into the final game of the season controlling their postseason destiny, the Rams lost to division rivals Seattle Seahawks, as Murphy threw 2 picks and the defensive rookie of the year Matt Cowan kept Peck a nonfactor. That afternoon, the Dallas Cowboys, Detroit Lions, and New Orleans Saints would all win their games, giving the Rams an early vacation. 2017 Season Murphy was used as a total weapon for the 2017 season. The Rams went very pass heavy, and Murphy ended the season fifth in yards and second in touchdowns. However, a lingering contract dispute, along with a general poor performance by the Rams in their fourth season, led to Murphy's benching in favor of backup C.J. Logan. Logan's starting debut was a disastrous affair against the Seattle Seahawks, and Murphy went out in the blow out and threw a touchdown in his effort to get the Rams back into the game. Nevertheless, Murphy was still voted to participate in the 2017 Pro Bowl, his 3rd trip to Hawaii. It was obvious that Murphy was unhappy with the current state of affairs in St. Louis, and its yet to be seen how he and the Rams handle the offseason. 2018 Season After tense negotiations, Murphy re-signed with the Rams with a 5 year, $107.5 million contract. That contract would make him the highest paid player in 2018, and lock him down to be a Ram for likely the rest of his career. Regular Season : Postseason : External Links Category:St. Louis Rams Players